The Rise of HYDRA: Winter's War
by TheKeyLoisLane
Summary: Ten months after the events of Civil War. The Avengers must set their differences aside and come together as a fallen enemy, Rises to power once again. But as trust issues surround the team because of the addition of two new HYDRA brainwashed assassins. The team must set their trust in one another, in hope that the former HYDRA assassins are on their side.
1. Chapter 1

_With the world-wide publicized death of King T'Chaka of Wakanda and James "Bucky" Barnes being framed for his murder, word gets around to an old ally of Barnes and believes Barnes is in need of help when his whereabouts become known. As the ally finds out Barnes was put in a cryogenic sleep in Wakanda under heavy surveillance. After reseaching and studying every inch of the building and the guards/nurses/doctors schedules, the ally must once again put on the Hydra body armor uniform to break Barnes out of the Asylum. Just around the same time Steve Rogers, Scott Lang, Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff head to Wakanda as they get a noticed that the entire building's cameras and computers of the Asylum have been hacked into several times. T'Challa comes to the only conclusion that the mysterious hacker knows Barnes is here and is coming for him soon. With an unexpected encounter Steve, Scott, Clint and Wanda met the highly skilled ally as the ally single-handedly defeats them all but is later on captured by T'Challa._

 _As being held captive, the ally reveals that Hydra is on the rise and is making a comeback with an army of NEWLY enhanced Super-Soldiers. Backed up by strong evidence that the ally speaks the truth and Barnes vouching for the ally. Steve is forced to contact Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff the warn the rest for the upcoming battle_

 ** _Hey Everyone ;) Thanks for taking an interest in my new story. Marvel heroes is something that I really started to get into but I have not read any of the comics, only the films sadly so i really don't know as much as I should but hopefully I can make this work and if something is wrong or not true to the comics just please let me know nicely but take under consideration that this is a FanFiction story. So this is my interpretation of what happens. Will update soon and make sure to leave a review and my other comic book FanFiction on the DC Universe :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Steve's POV:**_

 _It's been a couple of months since the last time, I put on my suit. And it was hard for me to tell if I missed it or not. After I broke Sam, Wanda, Scott and Clint out of prison. We've had to stay low and not draw attention to yourselves. We all settled in Wakanda thanks to the help of King T'Challa. I received a letter stating that the asylum where they have Bucky, has been showing signs of their systems being hacked into. Wanda, Scott, Clint and I went to do check it out. When we got there we saw that their systems were hacked at the different hours of the day and there was nothing left to track down where this person was or if it was more than one. Conversations started, we all talked for hours and some thought it would be best just to move him but to where? I didn't trust to leave him anywhere. I didn't even trust to leave him here at first._

 **Clint:** It won't be long until they come for him… Us. We have to get out, Steve.

 **Wanda:** Where would we go? As soon as we step one foot out of this country. It'll be the government coming for us.

 **Scott:** And that's no improvement. But if we know people are coming but we don't know who they are then maybe we should go.

 **Steve:** We are not going anywhere. At least here we are under the protection of King T'Challa. If people are coming to get Bucky, then we'll just be prepared.

 _(A man on the computer from the other side of the room starts typing and a low beeping sound starts coming from his computer which takes the attention of everyone)_

 **Man:** Looks like that won't be long enough. There's a lot of movement on the east side coming towards the building, they will be here in less than an hour.

 _(Lights on the entire building go out. The light flicker on and off before they stay on)_

 **Man:** Power in the entire building is off. All backup generators are online.

 **Steve:** Alright then. Start getting everyone out of the building. They're coming now.

 _(Man says into an intercom in Xhosa which translate to)_

 **Man:** We have a code 2.1.1. 5.. Everyone must evacuate the building immediately. Repeat. We have a code 2115. Everyone must evacuate the building immediately.

 **Man:** If there was any threat like this, I was told to alert the King.

 **Steve:** Do it and once you do. Get out of the building and make sure everyone gets transported to safe location as far from this place as you can.

 **Man:** Once the computer starts up again. It'll show you how close they are. Here are the numbers and the positions of the guards that will stay. If you need to check in with one just press in their number and say 'iwonga' get a responds, you're good if don't. You should probably get ready to fight.

 **Steve:** Alright now go.

 **Scott:** I'll go put on my suit.

 **Clint:** I'll go get my arrows.

 _The man leaves. After 42 minutes all the patients, doctors, nurses and the rest of the help are out. Scott is on the computer and it showing activity close to the them now._

 **Scott:** They're here

 _(They waited but nothing was happening)_

 **Steve:** Scott, start checking in the guards.

 **Scott:** Right… Umm what was that word that guy-

 **Steve, Clint, Wanda:** Iwonga.

 **Scott:** Oh right. On it.

 _(Scott starts checking in with the guards)_

 **Scott:** All 22 guards responded but then again I didn't know what they were saying so…

 **Clint:** Are you sure the computer shows that they are here.

 **Scott:** Yeah.

 **Steve:** Try all of them again.

 _(Scott checks in with guards but one is not responding)_

 **Scott:** Alright we got something. Guard 20 is not responding. Neither are 21 and 22.

 **Clint:** And where are those guards?

 **Scott:** The main entrance.

 **Clint:** I'll go check it out. Wanda, can you hand me the walkie?

(Wanda hands Clint a walkie-talkie. When Clint gets down to the main entrance he knows something shocking)

 **Clint:** Guys we may have a problem here.

 **Wanda:** Do you see the guards? Are they ok?

 **Clint:** Yeah, they're fine I guess but its save to say their all gonna wake up with headaches.

 **Wanda:** What do you mean 'all'?

 **Clint:** I mean all the guards are knocked out. And I don't see anyone though. Tell Lang to pull up the security cameras maybe you guys can help me out here.

 _(Scott uses the security cameras to help Clint but he doesn't see anything)_

 **Scott:** There's nothing on the cameras. They probably moved up.

 **Clint:** They said that their systems had been hacked into. Maybe within all that was-

 **Wanda:** Clint? Clint?

 _(They see Clint draw his bow from the security camera right before the camera is shot down and the five cameras in that area)_

 **Scott:** Alright, I'm on.

 _(Scott goes to Clint aid. When Scott gets to Clint he is also in and out consciousness. Scott grads his walkie)_

 **Clint:** Shot. Bitch, shot me _(He murmured)_

 **Scott:** He's good guys or at least thought he's out

 **Steve:** What is it?

 **Scott:** Guessing you're behind all of this mess… Oh. Oh. You're a girl.

 **Woman:** I am a lady. And that is completely SEXIST of you but yes I am. And nothing personal mate but I am on a schedule.

 _(Wanda and Steve heard a woman say with thick British accent)_

 ** _Hey Everyone :) so thanks for reading my story, I wasn't going to post this chapter just yet but I got a lot of request to post this chaprter already. I mainly hasn't post it because I didn't know how to start it and I still don't lol but here it is. I was going to have Bucky's "friend" be a guy but then I thought about it and wanted it to be a woman. I wanted her to be from the comics still dedating on who should be and I know it that I want her to be a complete BADASS as you read but if you suggestions on who she should be comment them below and as always make sure to leave a review with your thoughts and you can follow me on Instagram TheKeyLoisLane for more updates on all of my stories and be sure to check them out as well. Love you guys :*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Writer's POV:_**

 _After the face-off between the woman and the guards, Clint and now Scott. The woman is making her way towards the floor where Barnes is being kept. In a surprise defeat against Clint and Scott, Steve does not know what to do but fight and take the risk that the woman might be skilled enough to take him down too. Without his shield, Steve is forced to pick up a gun as his weapon of defense. As he is making his way out the door, Wanda stops him and manages to convince him that she should be the one to go and he should stay with Barnes._

 _Wanda walks through the halls with caution. Three floors down and she hears a loud drop. Her hands releasing a light reddish gas meaning her powers are ready for use. As Wanda makes her way towards the sound, she sees the woman standing. She notices that the woman is looking like she is typing something into her arm. Wanda thinks about taking on the woman right there but her curiosity on why she is here? Why she is alone? And why she hasn't killed anyone? Is making her have second thoughts. So she decides to hide and also buy some time for Steve to think of a plan. With her powers Wanda moves objects to take the woman's attention away from her direction and when the woman falls for it and makes her way towards the moving objects. Wanda uses her powers to look inside the woman's mind while Wanda is getting closer to the woman, she is realizes the only thing on her mind was the mission she is on which is to retrieve Barnes._

 _Shocked by the fact she can't see pass her the mission. Wanda decides to use more of her powers on the woman. As the woman stands there still and not moving, Wanda knows that it is working. Wanda gets a small blurred image that she can't make out. She uses more of her power until she finally sees the image clearly. It's an image of the woman's family. Wanda uses that image against her and shows them dead. With that vision, the woman's mind burst open and Wanda manages to enter her mind. Within that minute, the woman's mind turned pitch black and before Wanda knew it. She was being grabbed by the throat. The woman showed her strength and began to choke Wanda._

"You must be the witch" the woman said.

"Your abilities where the only one that were unclear. I mean, I've seen what you could do. It was all over the internet, you move objects with your mind but I knew that your ability could not stop there. For them to hide you… the way that they do. There had to be more than just that and you just proved me right" The woman said looking into Wanda's eyes and soaking in the sound of Wanda trying to breathe. The woman lifts Wanda up in the air while still keeping the grip on Wanda's throat.

"That's your true power, showing a person their ultimate fear. But I've been alive for a long time now, Sweetheart. You're gonna have to do a lot better than that" the woman's rage began to show and she slammed Wanda into the wall. Making giant cracks in the wall.

"There is nothing you can show me that I haven't already experience in my life time. You. Are. Powerless. Against Me" The woman whispered to Wanda and threw her across the room like she was weightless. The woman watched as Wanda hit the wall then the ground and didn't get up.

 _The woman makes her way to the floor where Barnes is being held. Steve locked down the room where Barnes is. As he makes his way closer to the woman, she appears. Steve raises his gun and the woman playfully puts her hands in the air. Steve sees the woman and is blindsided by her beauty. The woman notices this and puts her hands down._

"Steven Rogers... or should I call you Captain?" The woman says with a smirk on her face. Steve realizes that none of his friends have returned and the woman shows no sign of being in a fight.

"What did you do to my friends?" Steve ask still pointing the gun at her.

"You can go figure that out yourself, Pretty. And I'll take Sergeant Barnes while you do that"

"What do you want with Barnes?"

"Where's your shield? Isn't it your primary weapon of defense? The gun doesn't suit you" The woman said dodging the question.

"I don't need my shield to fight you"

"Did you always have this much confidence or did the serum enhanced that too?... Oh! how big of a star you were back in the 1940s and today as well" the woman said making her way slowly towards Steve. He clocks his gun.

"You a fan?" Steve joked.

"Ha! I'm from London, you aren't as big of a star there as you are in America. Although I've been to your museum, it was cute. How they honored you and your team" the woman said then her hand went to her jacket pocket and she threw something. Steve quickly dodges it but to his surprise the object was not for him. The object lands directly on the door's lock pad and manages to turn the red light to green. The door to Barnes's room opens and the fight begins.

The fight goes on for a while. Steve finally manages to pin the woman to the floor.

"Mmm, your eyes are so blue" the woman flirts but then immediately headbutts Steve. She then grabs him by the arm then twists it and with her strengths slams him to the floor.

"Come on Captain! I would think you would be more of a challenge for me but I guess you will never get to have the luxury of fighting someone and not having to worry about killing them" She said standing before him as she allowed him to get back on his feet.

"I've fought in the war; I've kill people before" Steve says panting.

"You fought in the war? Did you really?... Alright I'm done entertaining this" The woman said. Steve felt a slight pinch in his neck and then felt dizzy. His legs became weak and he dropped to the ground. His eyelids became heavy and it was almost like he was paralyzed from the neck down. He couldn't move. The woman got on top of Steve, he could barely feel as the woman touched his cheek with her hands.

"Have a nice nap, Pretty" She said in a soft, smooth, captivating voice and then punches Steve. He could no longer hold his eyes open. He could hear the woman walking to the other room.

"Hello, my little Frozen Beauty... It's been while" Was the last thing Steve heard before he blacked out.

 _The woman waits as that machine starts to unfreeze Barnes when she hears footsteps approaching and heavily sighs because she knows someone is coming . A man in an all-black suit appears._

"Oh your highness… Shouldn't you be busy running the kingdom you just inherited?" the woman said as the King of Wakanda made his presences into the room wearing his Black Panther suit.

"I made some time. I wanted to see the person that made my guards look like weak fools" said King T'Challa.

"Made your friends look like that too" the woman joked pointing to a passed out Steve on the ground.

"You have stolen some important files from me" said King T'Challa.

"Well since how easy it was for me to steal the files in the first place. I won't use the word 'important'. Hacking into all your security systems was really child's play for me" the woman. Sounds were coming the machine keeping Barnes frozen but he showing signs that he wasn't going to be frozen for long.

"You know Captain America doesn't seem like the type of a person that would make a distress call" the woman said.

 _As the woman waits for a response. King T'Challa kicks a table towards the woman but she jumps then runs on the table and jumps on T'Challa. She gets her legs around his neck and spins before bringing him down. T'Challa releases his claws and grips her back then throws her to gets her off him. T'Challa gets up as she rounds on the ground. T'Challa makes his way towards her but she kicks the same table she ran on._ _The woman is having trouble fighting T'Challa and all the fighting has left tears in her black leather jacket._

"This was my favorite jacket" the woman says. She unzips the jacket and quickly takes it off. The woman had armor under her jacket but it wasn't any type of armor. This looked like it fit her body almost like a second skin. Its silver color was faded like the red star on her chest. Her armor was similar or exactly like Barnes's metal arm and it looked like a long sleeve shirt. T'Challa noticed a device on her arm. Both the woman and T'Challa were getting tired of fighting. But they circled around each other with their hands up ready to continue the fight.

"It's been a while since I fought someone who was equally matched" the woman said.

"I wouldn't say equal" T'Challa said and swung at the woman and hit her right in the face and she went down.

"To be fair I have been fighting all day but you're right. I give you too much credit" the woman said angry and panting. She used her legs and tangled up hers with T'Challa's making him fall to the ground. She kipped up then tapped on the device on her arm and the machine where Barnes was kept released sparks then the machine completely shut down.

 _Then woman tried to make a run for it but T'Challa was prepared and as she made a break for it. T'Challa quickly went to press the button that was a electroshock weapon. As the woman made her escape, T'Challa press the button and the woman was shocked. As she was down, T'Challa give her a heavy sedative that quickly put her to sleep. T'Challa picked her up and locked her in the white room._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Steve's POV:_**

Noise. I started to hear noise. As the minutes went by, it became clearer. There were rapid footsteps, people talking in a distance, them typing on computers, using power tools. Just everything was coming at me, all at once. I started to open my eyes but my vision was still a blur. I felt the rough bed under me and I used it to get up.

"Hey just take it easy... Sorry, I wasn't here for all the fun. Guess I was a little late" I heard Sam say. I rubbed my eyes open and there he was sitting next to me.

"Did she take-" I could barely say. I didn't know why my body felt so drained, just so tired.

"No. The King got here before I did… but the King's team is working on getting the machine holding Barnes, back and running again" Sam said.

"Why? What happened to it?"

"I don't really know but I'm guessing she fried it. They dropped the temperature in the room but they have a straitjacket on standby when he starts showing signs of waking up" Then I remembered the last moment before blacked out.

"The woman that was here. She injected me with something… What was it?"

"That is the million-dollar question around here. They ran some test on you, they found nothing. while they found traces of just heavy sedatives in the others"

"Did everyone else wake up already?"

"No… but there's something you need to know. It's about Wanda"

"What about her? She is alright?"

 ** _Writer's POV:_**

 _While on the other side of the building, where they were holding the woman. An hour passed Clint, Scott and the rest of the guards started to wake up. Clint and Scott made their way towards where the woman was. It was a closed box looking type of room with big clear glass windows. There was no color in the room, everything was white. The woman laid in her bed while from the Watch Room; Clint and Scott along with King T'Challa and some of his men did just that. They watched over the woman, all of them waiting for her to wake up._

 _The woman started to wake up. Clint and Scott went down to see her. They watched as she held her head and looked around confused. She turned around just to find Clinton and Scott and everyone else from the Watch Room. The woman got up and she noticed that she was stripped from all her weapons and gadgets. She gave a light chuckle._

"I really hope it was a woman that frisked me..." She let out and her voiced echoed around the entire room and in the Watch Room. She looked over to Scott still holding her head.

"Hey you, where is my armor and my stuff?" She questioned.

"Why? it's not like you'll be getting it back" Scott replied.

"That's what you think" The woman said.

"No. No. No. it's what I know" Scott said.

"Oh ok. Scott Lang a.k.a Antman. Is it?" She said. It took Scott by surprise that she knew who he was. The woman paced around the room. All she had in that room was a bed and a empty desk.

"Being trapped in a box is sooo past due" the woman joked sounding frustrated. In a second she picked up the desk and threw it at the window. Scott and Clint ducked for cover but the window didn't break but the desk did.

"Aw man... This is little bit over board for an Asylum treating mental illnesses. Don't you think?" She asked looking at the people in the Watch Room. King T'Challa made his way into the White Room.

"That is because this room was designed just in case Barnes got lose" The King answered.

"Yes, I figured. Your Highness" the woman smirked at the King as she slowly bowed her head to him. But the King didn't paid no attention to her. The woman looked towards Clint's way and noticed he was holding the left side of his lower back.

"Clinton, how are you by the way?" She asked.

"The whole left side of my body hurts from being body slammed to the floor so thank you for asking" He answered angrily.

"You are welcome" She replied.

 _There was a loud bang, all heads turned to the door. Steve stormed into the White Room as rushed down the stairs and then got close to the window. Steve and the woman looked at each other for a slit second. The woman noticed the rage, pain and even guilt in his eyes. She smiled which only made Steve angrier._

"Start talking because by the looks of it, you're not going anywhere soon... so TALK!" Steve demanded.

"Woah Steven, what's with the tone?" She joked. Clint and Scott left the White Room and went back the Watch Room.

"You almost killed Wanda-!" Steve was cut off.

"ALMOST! that's the word you should take more under consideration. If I wanted to kill her, I would have and you know it… I do apologize for taking it as far as I did and her being a kid and all. But I have a very low tolerance for those who try and mess with my head" the woman said turning her back to him. Steve looked at the woman and something caught his eye. Then all Steve could think about was Bucky and how Bucky would react after being controlled; having people mess with your mind for years and what all that could do to a person. With that Steve knew the woman didn't want to really hurt anyone because if she did, she would have done a lot much worse than just putting everyone to sleep. Steve realized that the reason Wanda got it worst was because of her power over the mind. And that's why Wanda was the only one that was seriously injured. Having been under her powers, Steve knew that Wanda had the ability to break just about anyone. This gave everything Steve needed to know.

"Who sent you?" He asked.

"No one" She simply answered.

"I have all day to do this you know" Steve said.

"And apparently so do I" the woman said as her eyes wandered around her room.

"You wanna try that again?" He questioned.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't have any reinforcements. I came on my own" the woman replied.

"Why? Did you decide to come for him?" Steve finally just asked. Steve watched her reaction to the question but the woman just kept an emotionless face on. She didn't answer, she just turned her back to him again. And Steve saw that thing that caught his eye again. He stared at it.

"That symbol; that's branded on the back of your neck… it's HYDRA's. Are you another one of their soldiers?" Steve asked you could almost hear the sympathy in his voice. The woman looked like she was in her early 20's and definitely no older than 30. The woman came right up to the glass window and she was in Steve's face.

"What do you think? You and your team are pretty smart. I'm sure you can figure it out" the woman said her voice sounding so gentle, smooth and captivating. It was almost as Steve was being mesmerize by her.

"Umm. Her watch is beeping. We-We don't know what it does" Sam said through the intercom a little shaky. Steve snapped out of it and quickly looked back at the Watch Room and then back at the woman who was slowly walking towards the bed in her room.

"Your James will be waking up soon. Make sure to take precautions" She said taking a seat on the bed. She turned her head to look at Steve.

"You don't know which version of him you will get when he wakes" She said and then just laid down on the bed. And then Steve left the Room.

 _About An Hour Later_

 _When Steve left the White Room, a couple of minutes later. The doctors looking over Barnes said that he is showing signs of waking up. So they all just waited for Barnes to wake. Within the group they started to discuss the reasons why they thought she would come for him._

"But what could HYDRA still want with him?" Scott asked.

"Well, whatever it is they put in him. It's still there" Steve replied.

"Right. Right. Right they just have to say the magic words and it comes out" Scott said.

"They could just be trying to gather back all the things they don't have anymore" Sam said

"But that still doesn't explain why she would come alone" Clinton said.

"By the way she kicked all of our asses, she didn't need to bring anybody else" Scott added under his breath. Steve and Clinton just looked at him with serious face.

"Well, its true" Scott said in a low tone then a doctor came into the room.

"Mr. Rogers… He's awake" the doctor said.

 _They went to the room. King T'Challa was there standing in front of Barnes talking to him as Steve entered the room, King T'Challa stopped talking and stepped aside. Steve noticed that Sam wasn't lying about them having a straitjacket for him. It bothered Steve to see Bucky in that jacket. Barnes looked at Steve._

"So what's this I hear about someone coming for me" Barnes said. As Barnes took a good look at Steve and then others. He knew something was off.

"What's wrong with you? All of you actually?" He asked.

"Well besides the fact that we got our asses handed to by a girl. I think we're ok" Scott answered. The part quickly got Barnes attention.

"A girl?" He quickly questioned.

"Yeah and we believe from HYDRA" Steve answered. Barnes looked at bit confused.

"W-What did she look like?" Barnes asked. Instead of answering, they just took Barnes to the Watch Room. The woman was lying in the bed, they couldn't see her face. So they showed Barnes her face on one of cameras they had in that room. Barnes saw her face and his eyes wided, he moved closer to the screen. Steve watching him, Steve knew Barnes knew her.


End file.
